


After School Activities

by verycoolperson, Vrunka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Highschool AU, Illustrated, Incest, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Shimadacest, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycoolperson/pseuds/verycoolperson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: Genji never expected this. Who knew skipping club to smoke in the locker room could have such repercussions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo is 18, Genji is 16 for those who may be worried about the underage tag. Obviously real student teacher relationships are not okay but...this is fiction and I couldn't resist writing gym teacher Gabe...
> 
> The teaser we posted:
> 
> http://bomacian.tumblr.com/post/161783519061/heres-a-little-teaser-for-a-project-me-and

"You sure about this," Mr. Reyes says. The tone is curt, every word an exhale. To cover the panting. "Once we...you have to tell me yes, or this is the end of it."

Genji covers his mouth. Fingers of his free hand against the tile of the locker room wall.

From around the corner he hears a familiar (terribly horribly wonderfully familiar) voice say something in the affirmative.

"Yes...sir," the voice says.

"Good boy."

Genji cannot breath. He shifts against the wall, trapped. He's not supposed to be in here, ditching art club, but it's easier to smoke here than anywhere else on campus. And now.

And now.

"Looks so good," Mr. Reyes says. And the voice positively keens in a way that Genji has never heard before.

Of course he doesn't normally make a habit of listening to his brother jerk off but...

"Please," Hanzo says and Genji its Hanzo, in his gut he knows. Something instinctual in his stomach, low down near his bowels rolls over.

He's listening to his brother get fucked. Or about to get fucked. By a teacher no less. Genji doesn't know whether to be proud or scandalized, is torn enough between the two that his body settles on jealous.

He curls his hand against the tile, fingernails digging in the grout.

They're between him and the door.

Right smack in the middle.

Because Hanzo is a whore, obviously, though Genji would never have guessed that before. And Mr. Reyes has no self control either. Another detail Genji wouldn't have pegged. The coach is a generally no nonsense character, strict and tough as the situation calls for.

And apparently hot for his students. Or student. Maybe Hanzo is the exception.

He's eighteen, young and scandalous still, but Genji can see, easily, how anyone could fall for him. His hand presses tighter over his own mouth. Even he has...found himself thinking things that are in no way appropriate or acceptable for brothers to be thinking.

About Hanzo's thighs. And the washboard ease of his stomach. And his arms, thick biceps and supple lines.

Hanzo makes a sound, it echoes off the tile and Mr. Reyes shushes him. The sound of it is thick and wet and Genji cannot even fathom what he's doing to his brother. His brother's cock. His brother's ass.

Genji needs to go.

And he needs to do it now before he can find out anything else and crumble the base of his innocent relationship with his brother further.

He edges around to the corner of the showers. Peeks around them. The jungle of the lockers stretches before him. Mr. Reyes' office off to the right, behind another wall.

But of course they aren't fucking over there like sane people trying to hide their affair.

Another sound from Hanzo arches up from the locker maze. A shooting star, a beacon.

"Gabe," he says, whining.

Gabe. Genji doesn't know that he has ever rightly heard Mr. Reyes' first name before. Gabriel. It suits him.

"I gotcha," Mr. Reyes says. "I gotcha, just a little more, Hanzo, you're doing so well."

Genji stomach cramps. Turns over. He's so hard in his jeans that every step feels like it chafes. His sneakers make quiet, shuffled noises against the tile.

He sneaks to the first row of lockers. They run perpendicular to the showers. To get to the exit, he cannot just run down a row and be free. He will have to cross in front of each row individually. And somewhere in there, his teacher (well one of his teachers) is banging his brother.

Genji swallows. Darts to the second row, keeping low, shoulders hunched. He's wearing a hat, even if they see him running, his bent form, maybe they won't recognize him.

Maybe they'll think twice before fucking in the open like this.

Genji crosses the second opening. He pauses at the third row of lockers.

They're at this one. Or the next one up. Genji can hear even more clearly now his brother's panting. Mewling. The sound of metal; Hanzo's hands against the lockers? Holding himself up while...

While...

Genji doesn't know. He steps to the edge of the locker. He peers around it. Nothing. Empty. Stupid to look anyway.

He walks on the outsides of his feet to the fourth set of lockers.

His breathing feels so terribly loud. As harsh and explosive as Hanzo's is. He can feel his pulse, going overdrive in his temple.

Without thinking, thinking with his dick and not his brain, Genji peers around the corner.

He was right about the lockers. Hanzo has his torso pushed up against the metal. His arms tensing, the material of his gym shirt uniform stretching over the plush give of his bicep. His ass is thrust out into Mr. Reyes' hands. The bright red uniform shorts look positively sinful pushed up over the swell of his cheeks.

Mr. Reyes has one leg opening stretched out of place, the material pulled aside to make room for his fingers. His body blocks exactly what is happening, but Genji has enough imagination to fill in the blanks.

Genji cannot breath.

Suddenly.

Absolutely.

He tries to inhale and nothing gives; his throat locked up. His brain going instantly fuzzy. Dizzy. He's never ever, ever going to be able to unsee this moment. It will be there for him, locked away in his mind for the rest of his life.

Hanzo hums and the movement of Reyes fingers, the tensing of his forearm that Genji can see, speeds up. Frantic. Hectic. It does nothing to break Genji's paralysis. Genji's eyes itch.

And Hanzo turns his head.

And the world absolutely goes to hell.

"Genji," Hanzo says and although there is surprise in his tone the thickness of arousal is still there and Genji's mind latches onto it. Another piece to be replayed forever. Hanzo gasping his name, pleasure-ridden.

Reyes tilts his head, smiling just a little (has Genji ever seen him smiling before, he can't remember, Reyes isn't cruel but he isn't exactly chipper either) and then his eyes shift to follow the angle of Hanzo's head.

His gaze flits down Genji's form. His eyes are so dark, with thick lashes and expressive brows. He stares at Genji's crotch.

That half-smile never leaves his face.

"I'm sorry," Genji is saying, only half-aware that he is even talking. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hanzo. Please don't be mad. I'm not gonna tell. I'm just. I didn't know you were--"

"Shut up," Hanzo snaps. His hands on Reyes' pushing them off of him. The shorts, pushed up the way they are, stay tucked up in his crack. His entire ass cheek still out. Genji is staring at it, he feels himself staring at it. Blushing.

"Hanzo, I--"

"Fuck off, Genji. Leave. You were never supposed to--"

"Hey now," Reyes says. Slow and easy. Holding his hands up. "Why don't we all just calm down."

Hanzo hisses something. Inarticulate. He rolls his eyes. When he turns, his erection is obvious in those tight uniform shorts. Obscene. It doesn't even make sense he's wearing them. The archery club doesn't have to and they don't meet on Fridays anyway, no sports clubs do.

Genji makes himself look away, a good brother would look away, and he catches the way Reyes watches him do it.

"Kid," Mr. Reyes says and Genji has a moment where he realizes Reyes might not even really know who he is. Freshman year PE was a long time ago and Genji was just a lazy art student there for the credit, one of five hundred some students in the school.

"Kid," Reyes says again and this time Genji swallows, nods. Affirmation. "You're hard."

Hanzo glares at the words, his gaze snaps to the front of Genji's pants then up to his face. Frowning. He shifts against the lockers.

"I'm sorry," Genji says.

"He's not apologizing to me," Reyes says, looking at Hanzo now. "Guess liked listening to you moan, huh?" Reyes grins, he strokes up the line of Hanzo's leg. Genji can see the way the skin prickles at the contact, goosebumps in the wake. Hanzo shaves his legs, it is the only explanation for how smooth his thighs are.

Genji adjusts his glasses. He takes a breath. "Hanzo...I...should go. I didn't. I won't tell. On either of you I-I-I promise just..."

"He's not gonna tell, well that's reassuring," Mr. Reyes says. Nonchalant all things considered.

"Don't go," Hanzo says. He is shaking, just slightly. Like he's caught in a breeze. His shoulders knock against the lockers. Genji, at that request, is powerless to leave.

"Okay," he says.

Hanzo looks at Reyes and back at Genji. "Are you really...is it really cuz of me?"

Genji's dick twitches. He licks his lips. They're dry; he's parched, the cigarette he had smoked has left him feeling utterly drained, smoke-mouthed.

"Yeah..." Genji says. "You were..." Genji takes a breath, his hands move. "That is its--it's not something I can control, you know?"

"And he's hot," Reyes adds.

"You are not helping."

"Of course I am, Hanzo." Reyes tips his head. His gaze scours over Genji. He licks his lips, they are full and pink. "You wanna touch him too," Reyes asks. "I'm more than willing to share."

"Gabriel!"

"Unless you object of course."

Genji looks at Hanzo. Hanzo's red face. His clenched hands. Rejection, of course it makes sense, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Maybe the hurt shows on his face. It must because when Hanzo looks at him his expression softens somewhat.

"Do you want to?" Hanzo asks. There is an accusation there and a shade of disbelief.

Genji looks down at his feet.

Genji nods.

Reyes' grin is practically audible.

"Let's take this to my office," he says. He stands and Hanzo and Genji follow him like naughty children. As they pass the showers, Mr. Reyes nostrils flare, he looks over his shoulder at Genji. "Smoking is bad for your health, kid, but you should know that, I'll save you the lecture. I catch you smoking in here again and it's detention, got it?"

Genji blinks. Nods. The shift, from pervert porno teacher to actual teacher is a little jarring.

Hanzo isn't looking at either of them. He is red cheeked still, walking with his head bowed.

Mr. Reyes closes the office door behind them. Pulls the blinds in the two large windows that overlook the locker room.

Genji; feeling bold, feeling nervous, some contradictory cocktail of the two; reaches out, brushes his fingers over Hanzo's knuckles.

"You okay?"

"Are you?" Hanzo shoots back. He lifts his shirt up and over his head, crosses to where Gabriel has sat himself on one of the benches that line the walls.

Watching his brother kiss the gym teacher--actually seeing it; Hanzo's soft face against Reyes' facial hair, his hands cupping the back of Reyes' head--produces another spark of jealousy that shivers down Genji's spine. Hanzo arches his back, drags Reyes' hands to his pecs, keens high when Reyes pinches and rolls the nipples between his fingers.

Has Hanzo always been like this? Shameless? And how did this begin?

Genji finds himself hovering, somewhat forgotten. It isn't the worst, Hanzo puts on a good show. Moaning as he climbs into Reyes' lap proper. Grinding himself on the bulge at the front of Reyes' sweats.

Is he playing it up for Genji's sake? For his own? Is this discomfort?

"Get these shorts off," Mr. Reyes says, looking past Hanzo's shoulder to Genji.

Genji steps closer. His hands move down Hanzo's sides, just skimming, not quite touching. The material of the shorts are smooth and cool, Hanzo's skin is over-warm. Genji presses his fingers down harder, admiring the difference.

Below him, below them both, Reyes clears his throat. "The whole awestruck thing is cute, really," he says. "But I for one would like to get this show on the road. Fingers in the waistband, tug em down a leg, please."

Genji blushes, ducks his head to lean it between Hanzo's shoulder blades. The skin there is sweat slick, though maybe that is Genji's fault. His glasses leave small red marks on the flesh. Genji tugs the shorts off and away.

Mr. Reyes undoes his own pants, kicks them off. They tangle around Genji's feet and remain there. His cock curls up behind Hanzo, thick and dark at the head.

Genji, feeling bold, drops his hand to run his fingers up it. Mr. Reyes groans, his head tilts, appraising Genji from around Hanzo's shoulder. His breath whistles from his nose. Hanzo follows his gaze, his eyes are heavy lidded and dark when they meet Genji's.

"Want me to show you how to do it, little brother?"

The reminder of who they are makes Genji shiver. Genji swallows, nods. "Okay," he says. Though the words barely leave his lips, no real sound.

Hanzo smiles at him. He spins around in Mr. Reyes' lap. His cock, not as big as Gabriel's perhaps but just as rosy, looks so good nestled there. The both of them.

Genji reaches down and strokes them both. Pressing them together, squeezing them between his palms. Hanzo hums, high in this throat, he reaches out and strokes through Genji's hair. Uses that grip to slowly press Genji to his knees before them.

Hanzo grins again. He grabs Mr. Reyes' cock by the root and tips it toward Genji's chin. The fat head rubs against Genji's lips, already sort of sloppy.

"Open up for him, Genji," Hanzo says. His voice is thick, playful. It has been years since Genji has heard that tone from him.

Genji obeys. He opens his mouth and Hanzo feeds Mr. Reyes' dick between his lips. Hanzo's hand curls around the back of his head, cradling. Genji keeps eye contact with his brother as best he can. It's hard, the salty flavor is slightly overwhelming, thick and sharp in the back of his palette.

"That's right," Mr. Reyes says, his hands stroking Hanzo's hips. He lays his head back on the bench as he thrusts gently.

"Just stay relaxed," Hanzo says, stroking his own cock. "God, Genji I didn't think...I never even."

Genji blinks, groans. His jaw is beginning to ache, his eyes are watering. But Hanzo's hand in his hair is so gentle. And Hanzo's own cock is leaking steadily over Hanzo's white knuckles.

He follows as best he can the next time Reyes shifts his hips, up then down to take him deeper. The back of Hanzo's hand brushes his nose. He's so close to Hanzo's cock, nearly choking on Reyes to get there.

Hanzo's dark eyes watch him. Even when Genji's shut. Even when the oxygen pulled in through his nose isn't quite enough to keep him lucid.

"Oh, Genji," he breathes. His fingers pinch at the head of his own cock. "I never knew you would do this," Hanzo murmurs. "Would you do this for me?"

Genji cannot nod. The hand in his hair won't exactly allow it. But Genji pushes himself down moaning around Reyes' length and it must be enough confirmation because Hanzo throws his head back and comes all over his fist and Genji's face. It splashes across his glasses, and his nose.

Genji pulls back, surprised, gasping for air. Reyes cock falls from between his lips still hard.

"You come, Hanzo?" Reyes asks. His head rolls on the bench. His eyes meet, Genji's. He winks, grins. He props himself up on his elbows. His fingers squeeze Hanzo's hip. "You okay?"

Hanzo takes a shaky breath. His body slumps forward. He doesn't make any move to help wipe off Genji's face, but he does stop Genji before Genji can get back to the blow job.

"Do you want to have me?" Hanzo asks.

Genji looks at Reyes. Back up at Hanzo. "Me?"

"Obviously. Gabriel wants me. I do not need the reminder."

"Us both?" Genji asks.

"Did I break you, little brother?"

"I just..."

Hanzo chuckles. He moves, stands. "Strip, Genji, let me...show you what I can do."

The speed with which Genji moves is only a little bit embarrassing. Hanzo turns around, still straddling Reyes' lap.

"You sure about this?" Reyes says and Genji throws his shirt to the side.

"I am sure."

"You gonna be--"

"I will be fine, Gabriel, if you would continue where we were interrupted."

"Hanzo--"

"I'm sorry, were we discussing this? Put your fingers in me, Gabriel, unless you're truly objecting."

Reyes rolls his eyes. "You know I'm not. But we've never..."

"A first time for everything," Hanzo says. He shivers as Mr. Reyes' fingers slide back up and between his cheeks. There is no slow start. Reyes starts with three, he curls them in immediately.

"Should I help?" Genji asks. Stepping close, hands hovering over Hanzo's back.

"There is lube in the desk," Reyes says. "Add one at a time, follow my lead, watch his reactions."

"Okay..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, it's uh. It's a lot but." Genji retrieves the bottle, turns it between his hands. The liquid is cool and viscous between his fingers.

"One you said?"

Hanzo tips his head back, his hair is stuck to his chin, Genji curls the escaped strand around his clean fingers. "Just one," Hanzo breathes.

Genji places his fingers against Gabriel's, he feels the place where Hanzo is stretched around those thick, blunt digits. The fluttering softness of it. Mr. Reyes spreads his fingers, makes room for Genji.

The sink into that heat, that slick, tight heat, goes straight to Genji's head. It's as overheated as Hanzo's skin inside him. Inside him. This is his brother and holy fuck, holy shit he is inside him.

"Steady," Mr. Reyes says. Cooing.

"R-right."

"He's shaking, can you feel it, Hanzo?"

Hanzo's answer isn't really English, some smattered, groaning curse. Reyes' fingers message against Genji's one, pressing it to Hanzo's inner walls, guiding him. There is so little room.

"Add another," Mr. Reyes says.

"Another?"

"You're a little thicker than a finger, kid, add another."

Genji presses his pointer in along with his middle finger. Rolls it within Hanzo's heat. The lube drips down the curve of his knuckle but Gabriel gathers the slick, keeps it inside.

"Yeah," he breathes, "nice, Genji, nice, just like that. Spread them, see how much his body can take."

"Okay." And Genji does. Spreads his fingers like a peace sign within Hanzo's ass, aided by Mr. Reyes fingers, making the muscles split and gape.

Hanzo shudders, full-bodied. His head falls back against Genji's shoulder.

"That looks about right," Reyes says. "You ready for us, beautiful?"

Hanzo's throat works over a groan. His Adam's apple bobs. His lips looks dry, Genji swipes his clean thumb against it, just catch on the soft flesh. Hanzo sweat-drenched hair sticks to Genji's chest.

"Yes," he says. "Christ, yes."

Reyes chuckles. His fingers slide free, tug Genji's out with them. His hands move to steady Hanzo's hips.

"How do we--" Genji begins before his voice stutters out. He hasn't thought about his dick, he's been so occupied with Hanzo's pleasure with Hanzo Hanzo Hanzo. And now as he touches his own erection, as he adjusts it, the overwhelming idea of what he is doing here hits him.

This is some sort of dream. Some weird, forbidden wet dream starring Hanzo. This cannot be happening.

"I'll go first," Reyes says. "He's used to me. Hold him open for me. Get a good look, the view can't be beat."

Genji flushes. He cups Hanzo's ass cheeks, pulls them apart as Reyes reaches down to line his dick up. He's so thick, still slightly moist from Genji's spit, and he sinks into Hanzo's body like it is nothing. Smooth. Genji is entranced at the sight of Hanzo taking him in.

And then there is nowhere further to go. Hanzo is seated completely. Reyes' balls smack against his butt.

"You have to tell us when," Reyes says. He presses up, kisses Hanzo's trembling stomach muscles. "When you're adjusted."

"Mm, I am. I'm used to you, you said it yourself." Hanzo's voice comes out weakly, shaking, overwhelmed. But still the Hanzo Genji knows. Bossy older brother.

"You heard him, get close. Have you done this before?"

"I...uhhh..."

"Genji is a virgin," Hanzo says. His head turns, his nose brushes Genji's throat. "Isn't that right, little brother?"

Genji blushes. His fingers dig into the plush swell of Hanzo's ass.

Below them Reyes chuckles. His hands replace Genji's, his fingers are surprisingly cool.

"Alright," he says. "Just line up and push in, slow and easy."

Genji's hips hump against Hanzo's back. His cock bumps against Reyes' balls, the curve of Hanzo's ass. He holds it in his palm and lines up next to Reyes.

It won't fit.

There is no way.

The initial resistance is almost enough to undo him. Hanzo makes a sound like he is coming apart, like he is breaking. Genji keeps pressing in, the tip breaches with a sudden give. Genji makes his own noise at that. His voice catches, trips, like puberty all over again.

His body trembles as he fights to stay still. Waiting for the sign from Hanzo, that Hanzo is okay.

He can feel Hanzo's pulse in his cock, or maybe it's Reyes', or maybe it's his own. It's all going to his head. It's too much. His hips rut, not pressing deeper, the flared head catches the rim, and shifts back.

"Hanzo," he is saying, against Hanzo's ear, Hanzo's hair caught against his lips. A mess. "Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo. Please, Hanzo."

Please what, he does not know.

It doesn't seem to matter. He doesn't even know if Hanzo can hear him. Or if the sensations are too much. If Hanzo is overloaded.

Genji's rabbit humping continues. Twitching little thrusts. He cannot control them, no matter how hard he tries. And maybe that is the better way, Reyes' breathing is ragged, maybe Genji's little motions are stimulating him as well.

Rutting up against Reyes' hard cock is certainly doing something for Genji. Hanzo's tight heat, Reyes' cock so warm and solid. Genji clutches Hanzo to him, fingers gripping at Hanzo's chest. Bruises in the skin.

Genji pants, his cock slides out, part way, back in. Hanzo melts back against him. His cock is hard between his thighs again, red and dripping down its length.

Hanzo is hard again.

Because of them.

Because of Genji.

It gets him there. Genji cries out, he knows how wounded it sounds, curling and lost. He comes, he doesn't know what else is happening beyond his own orgasm.

He comes to leaning against Hanzo's back, his hands hanging at his sides. His glasses are askew. There is still a splash of Hanzo's release smudged across the lens. Release drips back out of Hanzo's ass, down Reyes' cock, and onto Genji's softening one.

Hanzo is shaking under him.

"Wow," Genji breathes. "Hanzo...I..."

"Later," Hanzo says. His voice is weak, drenched. Like something drowned. "I need...a second."

Genji gets it. He does. Hanzo's second orgasm is streaked over Reyes' pectorals, caught in the curls of his chest hair. Genji is a little disappointed he missed it. He steps back. Just far enough that Hanzo's skin prickles with the loss of contact. Genji touches Hanzo's back. His fingers stroke down his spine.

Hanzo picks his head up. His hair is a wreck, his eyes are still heavy-lidded, red and raw looking. But he smiles. He smiles at Genji.

And that, for the moment, is enough.


	2. Role Play (drabbles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two quick drabbles to go with Whynot's amazing art

"No glasses today?" Reyes asks. Gabriel. He told him to call him Gabriel.

Genji rolls his shoulders. He doesn't flinch when Gabriel's hand cups his cheek, thumb running under Genji's eye. Smudging the eyeliner slightly, a dark shadow right under Gabriel's thumb.

"It looks good," Gabriel says. "Almost as pretty as your brother."

The praise could fail, could make Genji withdraw but Gabriel is good. And the praise makes Genji shiver and push closer instead of pulling away.

Gabriel's hands, his big hands, drop to Genji's knees, fingertips brushing the backs of them, gently. Kneading the skin. Following the line of his leg up and up. The hem of the skirt must tickle Gabriel's knuckles, he tugs at it lightly.

"You okay like this? Dressing up for me."

Genji bites his lip. Shifts. Gabriel's hand slides beneath the fabric of the skirt. His fingers are hot against Genji's thighs.

"I don't mind it," Genji says. He grabs at Gabriel's shoulder. Holds it as Gabriel strokes against his covered cock. "I...I kinda like it."

"Mmm," Gabriel intones. "I think I might kinda like it to."

\--

"Don't move," Hanzo instructs. He brushes his hair back, out of his face, the latex of the gloves smells strongly of rubber.

Below him, Gabriel, dark-eyed, naked, nods. His lips are moist; his hands hold the edge of the chair he is sitting on. Hanzo leans forward because he knows the image it cuts; the nurse's uniform hugs the plush swell of his chest. Gabriel's eyes darting over that expanse is not missed, nor the way he licks his lips, quickly, quickly.

Hanzo grabs his cock, not maybe as gentle as he should; Gabriel grunts, his hips jut.

His breath is heavy and loud between the two of them. Hanzo turns the syringe in his hand. The sound of glass against the latex of the gloves squeaks slightly. Visceral. Gabe's eyes flutter shut. His throat bobs.

"You okay with this," Hanzo asks, moving his hand on Gabe's cock. Stroking up and down, keeping his grip just loose enough to tease.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. I trust you."

Hanzo grins. He rolls the syringe against Gabriel's cock, the length of it. He fingers Gabe's foreskin, swiping his thumb across the head. He tips the needle, keeping his wrist lax, impotent. The end of it has been dulled just for this.

"Yeah," Gabe says, his head tilting forward. "You're doing great, Hanzo."

"I know." Hanzo presses the needle against the slit, holding Gabriel's dick with the head against his palm. Slowly, gently, he slides the syringe forward.

Gabriel groans from his belly. The chair creaks beneath his hands.

Hanzo draws the needle out, presses down again. Fucking into Gabe's dick. Gently, steadily. Stretching the urethra with the syringe.

"Does it hurt?"

Gabriel grins, tips forward just enough to kiss Hanzo's nose. His stomach is trembling, precome spills from around the needle of the syringe.

"Not anything I can't handle," he says. "Go faster, baby, I can take it."


End file.
